In Loving Memory Of Juergen Lorenzen
Add here ADD JUERGEN'S PERSONAL INFORMATION AND SOME INFO ABOUT HIM HERE In addition to the photo of Juergen and Tahna in the top left of this page, Juergen also shared some other photos of himself in the BearCam comments over the years, Here are some of them: JUERGEN AND HIS CAT 2014.10.19.jpg JUERGEN PIC OF HIPPIE DAYS.jpg JUERGEN PIC CLOUD & COG 2015.05.13.jpg JUERGEN PIC 2015.04.23 ON LIVEFYRE TEST.jpg Tahna has shared some photos of Juergen with Bearcam community members since Juergen passed away: February 2, 2019 08:31 comment by Tahna : Photo #1 , Photo #2 , & Photo #3 : JUERGEN PIC TAHNA SHARE 2019.02.02 08.31 01 JUERGEN & TAHNA.jpg JUERGEN PIC TAHNA SHARE 2019.02.02 08.31 02.jpg JUERGEN PIC TAHNA SHARE 2019.02.02 08.31 03 JUERGEN & CAT.jpg February 2, 2019 10:13 comment by Tahna : Photo #1 & Photo #2 : JUERGEN PIC TAHNA SHARED 2019.02.02 10.13 01.jpg JUERGEN PIC TAHNA SHARED 2019.02.02 10.13 02.jpg February 2, 2019 10:18 comment by Tahna : Photo #1 : JUERGEN PIC TAHNA SHARED 2019.02.02 10.18.jpg On January 28, 2019 at 16:29 Tahnaf posted that Juergen was not feeling well. 2019.01.28 16.29 TAHNAF COMMENT re JUERGEN NOT FEELING WELL.JPG On January 29, 2019 at 12:41 Tahnaf posted an update on Juergen not feeling well. 2019.01.29 12.41 TAHNAF COMMENT re JUERGEN STILL NOT FEELING WELL.JPG On January 30, 2019 at 11:34 Tahnaf posted an update on Juergen not feeling well. 2019.01.30 11.34 TAHNAF COMMENT re JUERGEN NOT FEELING WELL.JPG On January 30, 2019 at 13:35 Tahnaf posted an update on Juergen not feeling well. 2019.01.30 13.35 TAHNAF COMMENT re JUERGEN NOT FEELING WELL.JPG On January 31, 2019 at 08:47, and January 31, 2019 at 09:36 Tahnaf commented to inform the Explore.org BearCam community that our much loved community member, and dedicated Katmai BearCam wiki admin, content moderator, and content contributor , Juergen Lorenzen passed away on January 30, 2019 . The Bearcam community responded in shock and saddness to Tahnaf's posts: In reply to Tahna's 08:47 comment:: 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 01.JPG|Tahnaf's January 31, 2019 08:47 comment 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 01.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 02.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 03.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 04 1.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 04 2.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 05.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 06.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 07.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 08.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 09 1.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 09 2.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 09 3.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 09 4.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 09 5.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 10.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 11.JPG 2019.01.31 08.47 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 12.JPG In reply to Tahna's 09:36 comment: 2019.01.31 09.36 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 02.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 01 ROY & JEANNE.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 02 MIKE FITZ.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 03.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 04.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 05.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 06.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 07 1.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 07 2.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 07 3.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 08.JPG Cam viewer and Bearcam community member, Martina; a long time friend of Juergen's commented at 09:32 on January 31, 2019 : 2019.01.31 09.32 MARTINA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY.JPG 2019.01.31 09.32 MARTINA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY PIC ONLY.jpg 2019.01.31 09.32 MARTINA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 01.JPG 2019.01.31 09.32 MARTINA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 02.JPG 2019.01.31 09.32 MARTINA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 03.JPG 2019.01.31 09.32 MARTINA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 04.JPG 2019.01.31 09.32 MARTINA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 05.JPG 2019.01.31 09.32 MARTINA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 06.JPG 2019.01.31 09.32 MARTINA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY REPLIES 07.JPG Cam viewer and Bearcam community member, Kacko commented at 09:36 on January 31, 2019: 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 01.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 02 01.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 02 02.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 02 03.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 02 04.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 02 05.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 02 06.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 02 07.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 02 08.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 02 09.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 02 10.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 02 11.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 03 01.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 03 02.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 03 03.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 03 04.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 03 05.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 04 01.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 04 02.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 04 03.JPG 2019.01.31 09.36 KACKO re DONATING IN MEMORY OF JUERGEN 05.JPG On February 1, 2019 at 19:38 Tahnaf commented : 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 01.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 02.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 03.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 04.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 05.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 06.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 07.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 08.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 09.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 10.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 11.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 12.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 13.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 14.JPG 2019.02.01 19.38 TAHNA re JUERGEN PASSED AWAY 15.JPG Add here FROM BEARCAM COMMENTS: LoveTheCams commented Martina commented photo link only Explore Mod comments: #1 , #2 , #3 , #4 , #5 Ranger Roy Wood commented Ranger Jeanne commented & 2019.02.01 comment Mike Fitz commented photo link only TAHNA'S INITIAL POST: Mike Fitz 2019.02.01 07:34 comment & 2019.02.01 08:57 comment Joy commented CamOp Greg commented Alifay commented NatureGirl commented Tina Crowe (CalliopJaneCJ) commented photo link only stmango commented Truman Everts commented photo links:#1 ,#2 , #3 JoeBear3000 commented grandmaj commented Michael commented WavestoYou commented GABear commented Kacko commented Lovethebears commented LaniH commented Brian W commented Blu's Ma commented pkilborn commented Jen commented MChez commented Cloud commented Luvtofishdarlene commented BirdyGirly commented Coralie commented Donna Ann commented Fran Bettencourt commented T.P (speedy) commented fencepost commented NSBoak commented Linda PA commented MickeyMartin commented Cruiser commented #1 Commented #2 kcanada commented Birgitt commented Martina 's video of 856 and 128 Grazer (w/ Juergen singing) Martina 2019.01.31 12:01 comment link & video link Martina 2019.02.01 13:08 comment & video link KCanada commen t: " I just learned of Juergen's passing. I am stunned. My deepest sympathies, tahna, and to all of Juergen's family and friends, those here at explore and those around the world. "One touch of nature makes the whole world kin.” ― John Muir When I discovered the explore chat three years ago (took me a while to scroll down the page cause I'm slow like that) I was struck by the community of posters here. It took no time at all to realize that there were close friendships and family here, and yet there was still welcome and generosity to newcomers. Juergen was one of those posters. I'm grateful for the chance to have known him here. "Any glimpse into the life of an animal quickens our own and makes it so much the larger and better in every way.” ― John Muir Juergen's love of the bears was obvious. He was serious about them, but was also seriously funny about them too. I still remember the first time seeing pics people posted for Juergen of bear butts for his collection. I had no idea what was going on, but it made me laugh. His Flickr album has over 1600 "butt" photos. This is just one of those photos: Photo only link : "The mountains are calling and I must go.” – John Muir Rest in peace, Juergen. tahna, I hope your memories of Juergen brings you some comfort in these terrible dark days. I'm so, so sorry. " Add here Truman Everts comment : Pic Links #1 , #2 , & #3 IslandDunesGal comment : pic only link Shel 2019.02.01 13.22 comment re: Juergen's 1999 American Holiday video w/GABear (mod permission to post ) Xander-Sage-2's comment 2019.02.01 15.48 w/GIF Jen 2019.02.01 16.14 comment w/ Album Link Lingo13 2019.02.01 13.12 commen t w/ video link LaurenCA 2019.02.01 19.33 comment w/ video link TP Speedy 2019.02.01 20.04 comment w/ poem " When tomorrow starts without me, And I'm not there to see, If the sun should rise and find your eyes all filled with tears for me, I wish so much you wouldn't cry The way you did today, While thinking of the many things, We didn't get to say. I know how much you love me, As much as I love you, and each time that you think of me, I know you'll miss me too. But when tomorrow starts without me, Please try to understand, That an angel came and called my name, And took me by the hand, and said my place was ready, In heaven far above, And that I'd have to leave behind All those I dearly love. But as I turned to walk away, A tear fell from my eye For all my life, I'd always thought, I didn't want to die. I had so much to live for, So much left yet to do, It seemed almost impossible, That I was leaving you. I thought of all the yesterdays The good ones and the bad, I thought of all the love we shared, and all the fun we had If I could re-live yesterday Just even for a while, I'd say good-bye and kiss you And maybe see you smile. But then I fully realized, That this could never be, For emptiness and memories, would take the place of me. And when I thought of worldly things, I might miss come tomorrow, I thought of you, and when I did, My heart was filled with sorrow. But when I walked through heaven's gates, I felt so much at home When God looked down and smiled at me, From His great golden throne. He said, "This is eternity, And all I've promised you." Today your life on earth is past, But here life starts anew I promise no tomorrow, But today will always last, And since each day's the same way There's no longing for the past. You have been so faithful, So trusting and so true. Though there were times You did some things You knew you shouldn't do. But you have been forgiven And now at last you're free. So won't you come and take my hand And share my life with me? So when tomorrow starts without me, Don't think we're far apart, For every time you think of me, I'm right here, in your heart. Author believed to be ~David Romano" Nutsboutbears 2019.02.02 06.19 comment w/ photo Add here